


Touch Me

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, rolleigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth loves everything about Roman's perfect hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Ryan, one of my newest friends in the fandom!
> 
> I wrote this as a birthday present for her and I really hope that she enjoys it!
> 
> I don’t even know where the inspiration for this really came from  
> .  
> I love the idea of Seth being obsessed with Roman’s hands though, so I just ran with it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. Although if I owned Seth and Roman, I would never leave my apartment.

There are few things that Seth enjoys more than getting a massage from Roman. Having Roman’s hands on his body is pure heaven. Seth is laying face down on the comfortable massage table in their bedroom. Roman gathers some of the edible vanilla scented massage oil onto his hands and he begins gently working the kinks out of Seth’s sore neck. He makes sure to apply light pressure because he doesn’t want to further injure Seth.

“How does it feel?” Roman checks.

Seth moans softly. “Amazing. Your hands always feel so damn good.”

Seth’s shoulders are tense, but the muscles loosen up as soon as Roman rubs them. Roman loves the tattoo on Seth’s back and he always traces over the letters with his fingers. Seth shivers at Roman’s feather light touch. Roman normally spends the most time on Seth’s back. He kneads the taut muscles in Seth’s upper back for several minutes. Roman’s hands are a perfect mix of delicate and strong. His fingers are rubbing soothing circles into Seth’s back.

“I’m already starting to get hard,” Seth reveals.

Roman smirks at Seth’s statement because it’s routine for Seth to get off during his massages. Roman knows how much of an erogenous zone that Seth’s lower back is, so he treads lightly. He wants to make Seth cum, but he wants to draw it out. Seth grunts in disappointment when Roman’s hands skip over his ass and move straight to the back of his thighs.

“Roman, please!” Seth begs.

“I’ll worship your ass in just a little bit. I want to make sure that your whole body is relaxed first,” Roman tells him.

Seth would argue, but his hamstrings are a little sore from doing excess squats. Roman uses both of his hands to stretch and softly work the tight tendons. Seth lets out a small sound of appreciation. Roman’s hands travel briefly to Seth’s calves and ankles. Roman puts a little more oil on his hands before he starts massaging Seth’s feet. Seth is very ticklish and he has to try really hard not to laugh.

Seth chuckles. “Stop!”

“But I love hearing you laugh,” Roman replies.

“You love hearing me moan even more, right?” Seth asks seductively.

“Hell yeah. Your moans are music to my fucking ears,” Roman tells him.

“Well, I am completely at ease now. I’ve been a good boy. I’m ready to be rewarded,” Seth whispers enticingly.

Roman loves that Seth is always so eager for his touch. Seth has been really patient, so Roman wants to reward him. He rests his hands on the base of Seth’s spine before sliding them down further. Seth’s cock twitches when he feels Roman grope his ass. Roman enjoys the feeling of the supple flesh beneath his fingers every time. Seth closes his eyes so that he can completely focus on the pleasurable sensations.

“Roman, fuck! Don’t stop touching me!” Seth begs.

Seth feels as if Roman’s hands are tailor made just for _his_ body. Roman palms both perfectly round cheeks and lightly squeezes them. Seth is already so turned on and he knows that Roman is only going to make him feel _even_ better. Seth appreciates a little pleasure with his pain, so Roman slaps his ass. Seth whimpers at the brief sting and then he asks for more. Roman brings his hand down and adds another smack to Seth’s firm backside. It doesn’t take long for Seth’s ass to turn a bright shade of red from the erotic spanking. Roman grows erect at the hot sight.

“You’re going to have my hand print on your ass for a week,” Roman comments.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all. It would show everyone that I belong to you,” Seth states.

“Damn right! You belong to me completely,” Roman possessively says.

Roman reaches under the table for a bottle of soothing lotion. Seth isn’t feeling any pain now, but Roman knows that he will later. He applies the cold cream evenly and Seth thanks him. Seth turns over so that he’s now on his back. He lifts himself off of the table and he wraps his arms around Roman’s neck. Roman bends down and captures Seth’s lips in a fierce, passionate kiss. Their tongues tangle together sensually. They’re slightly out of breath when they eventually break apart. Roman places affectionate kisses down Seth’s body.

Roman uses one hand to leisurely stroke Seth’s hard dick and the other to part Seth’s cheeks. He takes a few seconds to admire the pretty pink hole. Roman would love to be buried inside, but that’s not what Seth wants tonight. Roman spoils Seth and he always gives him what he wants. Roman squirts an adequate amount of lube onto his finger before he circles the outside rim teasingly.

“Stick it in!” Seth whines.

Roman complies and he slowly slips one finger inside. Seth makes a deeply satisfied noise. After a little while, Roman can tell by Seth’s facial expressions that he’s ready for another finger. Seth loves the burn he feels as a result of his walls being slightly stretched. Roman gradually inserts two more of his large fingers. Seth feels completely full and Roman hasn’t even added his thumb yet. Seth takes a long calming breath to prepare his body to accept Roman’s whole fist.

“How are you feeling?” Roman asks in a concerned voice.

“Like I have four giant fingers in my ass,” Seth replies sarcastically.

Roman removes his hand from Seth’s cock and he repositions it onto Seth’s lower stomach. When the tense muscles there start to relax, Roman eases his thumb into Seth’s already packed entrance. Seth curses loudly in both ecstasy and pain. Roman flexes his fingers and all of Seth’s most sensitive spots are being stroked simultaneously. Seth shudders in absolute bliss.

“Shit, Roman! Fucking pound me!” Seth pleads.

Roman curls his fingers together tightly and he makes a thrust with his whole fist. Seth cries out at the extremely intense sensation. He plunges his hand in deeper and he directly hits Seth’s prostate. Seth moans and shouts incoherently. The pleasure that Seth is feeling is almost overwhelming. Seth’s hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead and his face is scrunched up so beautifully. Roman’s erection is painfully pushing against his pants as he watches the lascivious display that Seth is putting on.

“You look so fucking hot, baby. I could cum from just watching you,” Roman whispers.

Roman’s words combined with the constant pressure on his prostate is hurtling Seth towards climax. Seth has his mouth open and the only sounds falling from his lips are harsh pants. Roman increases the speed of his thrusting and it’s too much for Seth. Seth lets out a hoarse cry and he shakes uncontrollably as he cums all over his chest and abs. Seth doesn’t get a chance to rest because Roman continues fingering his special spot. He’s never felt so stimulated and he’s torn between asking Roman to stop and begging him for more.

“Roman—I can’t—fuck—shit—I’m gonna cum again!” Seth babbles.

For the first time in his life, Seth experiences the powerful and blissful feeling of having consecutive orgasms. Roman very gingerly removes his hand and he holds on to Seth’s still quivering body. It takes a few minutes for Seth to catch his breath. Roman takes a quick trip to the bathroom and he comes back with a warm wash cloth. He wipes Seth down thoroughly. Seth hops off of the table and he jumps into Roman’s strong arms. Roman walks them to their bed and they snuggle together.

“You always take such good care of me. I love you,” Seth says sincerely.

“I love you too, baby. And I’ll _always_ take care of you,” Roman tells him.

“What about you? Let me take care of you right now,” Seth replies as his hand disappears under the blanket.

“There’s no need. I really did get off while watching you,” Roman admits with a slight blush.

“That’s the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me,” Seth jokes.

Roman smiles. “Shut up!”

Seth interlocks his hands with Roman’s. “You know why I love your hands so much? It’s not just because they can apparently give me multiple orgasms. I fell for you when I first shook your hand. I felt a spark and I just _knew_ that you were the one for me. Your hands are always loving, kind, and gentle. Even when you’re rough with me, I trust that you will never hurt me. Your hands are an extension of you, so that means that they’re beautiful and perfect.”

Roman briefly looks away from Seth because he needs to gather himself. He’s not really an emotional person, but Seth always makes him feel sentimental. Seth is the sweetest and nicest person. It’s nearly impossible for his good nature not to rub off on Roman. Roman turns back toward Seth and he places his large hands on Seth’s cheeks. He caresses the soft skin as he leans over to kiss Seth’s lips sweetly. The kiss lasts for a while.

“These hands will forever be here to bring you love and pleasure,” Roman promises.

“Forever?” Seth asks.

“Forever,” Roman echoes.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the very generic and lame title. 
> 
> I really love writing them together; they just come natural to me.
> 
> I am looking forward to all of your comments!


End file.
